monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija/BrudnoWpis
'Koteł' Ratna Kwayar ngya - Pani kotołaczka ala kot birmański z Birmy która była dotychczas traktowana jak bóstwo. (Wiecie ponoć to "Holy cats of Birma") no ale coś poszło w stronę jej rodziny i bum wylądowała w stanach w nie za dobrej sytuacji. Jest ona nie przyzwyczajoną do ubóstwa, wypielęgnowaną i wypieszczoną kotką. Nie radzi sobie też z codziennymi czynnościami typu pranie bo robiono to za nią ba nawet ubierano ją (jak Priscillę z EAH) i żyła w zamknięciu jakiegoś rich domu mimo że kraj bidny (coś jak Sunil z Winx). Uparcie nie chce integrować się z innymi uczniami i powtarza jak mantrę "Ja chcę do domu, zabierzcie mnie do domu!" większą rolę będzie mieć w FF do serii "Defenders of Light". Wkleję sobie tutaj nazwę oficjalną tego państwa bo zapomnę bo jestem głąb kapuściany - Mjanma. Jak zostało wspomniane, Ratna wychowywała się na salonach i nie jest przyzwyczajona do ubóstwa. Ubiera na co dzień kreacje które ubierała za czasów mieszkania w Birmie, dlatego wygląda zupełnie inaczej niż jej obecna sytuacja materialna. Rodzice też byli zmuszeni porzucić bogaty styl życia i poszukać pracy, obecnie są sprzedawcami w butiku, wcześniej nie pracowali a ich wykształcenie jest podstawowe i wystarczające do stania za ladą. Osobowość Ratna od poczatku ukazywana jest jako osoba którą przeraża obcy jej świat ameryki - wielkie miasta, ruch i tłoczność, nie ma w tym nic dziwnego. Od małgo była przystosowana do życia z daleka od innych osób i teraz, kiedy znalazła sie w szkole pełnej rówiesników czuje się zwyczajnie przytłoczona. Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'Refleks' - *'Instynkt' - *'Zwinność' - Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka/ksywki' - *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia *FF do DoL Które nigdy tu nie powstanie. Ciekawostki *Derived from Sanskrit रत्न (ratna) meaning "jewel, treasure". This is a transcription of both the feminine form रत्ना and the masculine form रत्न. Nazwisko (ကွောငျ) - słowo w j. Birmańskim które oznacza "Kot" /jak kreatywnie/. *Design postaci jest bazowany na wyglądzie kota birmańskiego. Biografia skrócona Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|leftMjanma - /mjəmà/, trl. Myanma, trb. Mianma), Birma (dawniej oficjalnie: Związek Birmański), nazwa oficjalna Republika Związku Mjanmy, birm. ပြည်ထောင်စု သမ္မတ မြန်မာနိုင်ငံတော်‌ /pjìdàʊɴzṵ θàɴməda̰ mjəmà nàɪɴŋàɴdɔ̀/, trl. Pyidaungzu Thammada Myanma Naingngandaw) – państwo położone w Azji Południowo-Wschodniej nad Zatoką Bengalską i Morzem Andamańskim, wzdłuż rzeki Irawadi. Graniczy z Chinami, Tajlandią, Indiami, Laosem oraz Bangladeszem. Klimat monsunowy, połowę powierzchni zajmują lasy. Dominującą religią jest buddyzm, a grupą etniczną – Bamarowie, którzy przybyli tu około IX wieku. Początkiem państwowości birmańskiej było powstałe w XI wieku Królestwo Paganu, którego tradycje kontynuowało Taungu, a następnie dynastia Konbaung, pokonana przez Brytyjczyków. Największym miastem jest Rangun, drugie miejsce zajmuje Mandalaj. Gospodarka Mjanmy jest oparta na uprawie ryżu oraz przemyśle spożywczym i drzewnym. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|290pxKotołak - fikcyjny gatunek. Wiele osób mylnie uważa, że stworzony jest na wzór wilkołaka. Tak naprawdę to sama nazwa człowieka-wilka została zapożyczona. Jedną z wcześniejszych form potwora była egipska bogini Bastet. Kotołak to także człowiek, który może przemienić się w ogromnego kota. Wtedy staje się niebezpieczną bestią,lecz nie poluje na ludzi, tylko na drobniejsze zwierzęta. Groźny staje się, gdy ktoś go zaatakuje. Istnieje także jego drugie wyobrażenie, jako hybrydę człowieka i tygrysa. Owłosionego, z długim ogonem i ostrymi pazurami, charakteryzującego się zwinnością zwierzęcia oraz umysłem człowieka. Ten motyw był często wykorzystywany w komiksach, np. Catwoman, Tigra lub Cheetah, a nawet Catman.Kotołaki nie są aż tak popularne jak wilkołaki. Jednakże powstał o nich film, mianowicie Ludzie-koty (ang. Cat People). Opowiada historie młodej kobiety, która wierzy, że należy do rasy ludzi, mogących się zmieniać w koty. Galeria Ratna pierwszy rysunek.jpg Ratna skullette.png Meta timeline *'??' - 'Będę ją w skrócie nazywać Sara' Saraswati Mishra - Bhuta pochodząca z Indii, Gudźartu, dziewczyna zmarła na wskutek uduszenia przez ojca podczas kłótni, pozbył się jej ciała bez wypełniania żadnych rytuałów pogrzebowych, przez co dziewczyna stała się bhutą; jej rodzina była tradycyjną indyjską rodziną, przez co dziewczyna rzadko była traktowana dobrze ze względu na bycie kobietą - ma również tylko bardzo podstawowe wykształcenie. Zamknięta w sobie, nauczona szanowania starszych oraz mężczyzn, dopiero uczy się otwierać na innych. Nosi lehengę oraz choli, oraz mnóstwo bransoletek i innych dodatków. Osobowość W przypadku Saraswati powiedzenie "pozory mylą" jest jak najbardziej adekwatne. Jej budowa czy kamienny wyraz twarzy kompletnie nie współgrają z delikatną i wrażliwą osobowością jaką posiada. *Miewa żale do samej siebie i obrzydzenie w stosunku do swojego wyglądu. *Szanuje starszych, w towarzystwie mężczyzn zdaje się być znacznie bardziej potulna i cicha, wręcz nic nie mówi nie pytana. *Sprawia wrażenie jakby wręcz bała się niektórych osób. *Zamknięta w sobie ale pracuje nad sobą, nie rozpamiętuje przeszłości. *Wybaczająca i łaskawa. Wygląd Saraswati to niska dziewczyna, której kończyny są półprzeźroczyste. Jej karnacja przybrała odcień mięty, na policzkach mieni się kolorami a kończyny są lekko bordowe. Łydki Sary pokrywają kolorowe "plamki" wyglądające jak namalowane. Włosy dziewczyny mają barwę czerni, u dołu są przeźroczyste, zwykle część spina w kucyka a część zostawia rozpuszczoną, włosy po całkowitym rozpuszczeniu sięgają końca jej ud, grzywkę zaczesuje symetrycznie. Twarz dziewczyny ma typowe dla pochodzenia rysy, usta duszki wtapiają się w jej karnację, nos przypomina bardziej pozostałość po nim (zupełnie jak u kościotrupa) niżli ludzki, w dodatku policzki Sary pokrywają znamiona które nadają im kościstej aparycji. Brwi Saraswati są nieco ciemniejsze od karnacji, w pewnych miejscach zdają się być rozmyte, jakby poruszone, źrenice dziewczyny są błękitne, tęczówki niebiesko-pistacjowe a odbijające się w nich światło zabarwia się na soczysty odcień żółtego. Sara nie posiada uszu a jedynie "dziury" - pozostałości po nich. Jej rzęsy mają zgniłozieloną barwę. Z racji niskiego wzrostu jej głowa zdaje się być jakoś nieproporcjonalna w stosunku do torsu. Całą postać otacza pastelowa, żółto-miętowa "aura". Jedyne co się nie zmieniło w wyglądzie Saraswati są rysy twarzy oraz sylwetka, za życia wyglądała nieco inaczej. Jej karnacja była barwy ciemnej czekolady, włosy dziewczyny miały znacznie ciemniejszą barwę i cechowały się połyskiem którego obecnie nie mają zaś jej tęczówki były ciemnobrązowe. Uszy charakterystycznie odstawały od jej głowy co robiło dość groteskowe wrażenie. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'Nieśmiertelność' - Będąc Bhutą Saraswati zyskała nieśmiertelność i odporność na ból. *'Niematerialność' - *'Lewitacja' - Dziewczyna ma możliwość unoszenia się o kilka centymetrów nad ziemią i zawiśnięcia w powietrzu, tak najczęściej się przemieszcza. *'"Objawienie"' - Saraswati może na krótką chwilę przybrać materialną formę, w której wygląda jak chodzący koszmar ze szkieletem na wierzchu. *'Telekineza' - Dziewczyna potrafi siłą woli podnosić przedmioty stałe i manipulować nimi w powietrzu. *'Wpływ na urządzenia RTV/AGD' - Kiedy Saraswati przechodzi obok przedmiotu RTV lub AGD, urządzenie zaczyna wykazywać zakłócenia w pracy - wydaje głośne dźwięki a czasem wytwarza iskry elektryczne. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Pozostałości po nosie. *Kolorystyce i ubraniach które ma na sobie. *Kiedy przelatuje obok kogoś, temperatura chwilowo spada poniżej zera. Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka' - Sara. *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Pomysł na postać adoptowany od Liścia. *nazwisko - Means "mixed, mingled, honourable" in Sanskrit. *imię - oznacza "posiadaczka wody", pochodzi od słów w Sanskrycie - सरस् (saras) które oznacza "płyn, woda, jezioro" oraz वती (vati) oznaczające "mieć, posiadać". Jest to również imię Hinduskiej bogini rzek, przedstawianej czasem także w towarzystwie uczonych i artystów, która jest żoną Brahmy. *Inspiracją kolorystyczną dla Saraswati jest ta skórka z gry "Overwatch". *Jak na ironię, za życia miętowy kolor wywoływał u Sary obrzydzenie. Biografia skrócona Saraswati urodziła się w Indiach, jako pierwsze (i jedyne) dziecko swoich rodziców. Kiedy pojawiła się na świecie, jej rodzice nie byli zbyt szczęśliwi ponieważ liczyli na narodziny syna. Nie wysilali się także z wyborem imienia - otrzymała je po babci. Już od najnłodszych lat wychowywana była w ogromnej dyscyplinie, a w dodatku własni rodzice nie traktowali jej najlepiej. Szczególnie ojciec, który nieraz kłócił się z matką. Dochodziło nawet do aktów przemocy fizycznej czego świadkiem była mała Sara a i jej czasem się oberwało. Dziewczyna uczona była również pracowitości k nierzadko to ona sprzątała w domu, bardzo szybko nauczyła się gotować i to co działo się w jej rodzinie uważała za nornalne. Klasyczny potwór left|140px Bhuta - (dewanagari: भूत , trl. bhūta, 'ten, co powstał', 'ten, co był', hindi bhut) – w folklorze indyjskim rodzaj upiora, ducha zmarłej osoby, który w przypadku niespełnienia rytuałów pogrzebowych (sapindikarana) do roku po śmierci, dręczy swoich krewnych. Bhuty są towarzyszami Śiwy w jego aspekcie straszliwym (Bhajrawa). Bhuta może również oznaczać bóstwo totemiczne lub ubóstwionego ducha (zmarłej osoby). Obrzęd kultowy odnoszący się do bhutów to bhuta kola. Bhuty są też adresatami codziennej ofiarnej ceremonii z pożywienia zwanej baliharana lub bhutajadźńa. Miejsce pochodzenia left|250pxIndie '– państwo położone w Azji Południowej, zajmujące większość subkontynentu indyjskiego. Od północy Indie są ograniczone przez łańcuchy górskie: Karakorum i Himalaje. Z Indiami graniczą: Pakistan na północnym zachodzie, Chiny, Nepal oraz Bhutan na północy, Mjanma i Bangladesz na północnym wschodzie, Sri Lanka przez zatokę Mannar i cieśninę Palk na południowym wschodzie. Od południowego zachodu kraj otaczają wody Morza Arabskiego, zaś od południowego wschodu Zatoki Bengalskiej i Morza Andamańskiego. Do Indii należy archipelag Lakkadiwów leżący na Morzu Arabskim 450 km na zachód od wybrzeży kraju oraz leżące w Zatoce Bengalskiej archipelagi Andamanów i Nikobarów. Najwyższym punktem jest ośmiotysięcznik Kanczendzonga położony w Himalajach na granicy z Nepalem wznoszący się na wysokość 8586 m n.p.m. Galeria Saraswati pierwszy rysunek.jpg Pierwszy projekt stroju Sary.jpg Saraswati skullette.png Saraswati ID.jpg Meta timeline *'29.03.19 - Rochi adoptuje pomysł na postać, nadaje jej imię - Saraswati Mishra. 'Tworzenie jednak nigdy mi się nie znudzi' Solange Bonheur - pani z Haiti, nawiązując do imienia mam małą ideę by została zamordowana. Osobowość Solange to pewna siebie, charyzmatyczna dziewczyna o silnym temperamencie i charakterze. Bardzo łatwo się denerwuje a z drugiej strony chętnie przebywa w towarzystwie innych. Uwielbia rozmawiać, lecz nie potrafi słuchać, zdarza się również że powtarza wypowiedziane przez siebie zdania. Wygląd Solange jest niską i krępą dziewczyną o ciemnej karnacji i karaibskim typie urody. Jej włosy są białe, sięgają jej ud. Tęczówki Solange są żółte, brwi czarne a z jej kości ogonowej wyrasta gruby ogon pokryty czymś na rodzaj łusek. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywki' - Sola, *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *French form of the Late Latin name Sollemnia, which was derived from Latin sollemnis "religious". This was the name of a French shepherdess who became a saint after she was killed by her master. *From old French bonne heure meaning "good time" or "lucky". *Świetnie operuje nie tylko językiem angielskim ale i francuskim którym posługiwali się jej rodzice, zna także język haitański i podstawy hiszpańskiego. Biografia skrócona jest sobie Sola na Haiti, bieda, bieda i tak dalej, rodzice aktywiści pokojowi pomagają po kataklizmach (...) demonem została po smierci, nie chciała pogodzić się ze śmiercią i pragnęła wrócić na ziemię, wrócila ponieważ uknuła plan ucieczki jednak w zmienionej formie i z jeszcze większą chęcią zemsty.cdn Klasyczny potwór Demon - Demony to istoty występujące w wielu wierzeniach ludowych, mitologiach i religiach, które zajmują pozycję pośrednią między bogami a ludźmi, między sferą ziemsko-ludzką, materialną, a sferą boską, czysto duchową; istoty o cechach na wpół ludzkich, na wpół boskich; najczęściej są to nieprzyjazne człowiekowi duchy, związane pierwotnie z pojęciem nieczystości sakralnej. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|leftHaiti, Republika Haiti - (fr. Haïti, République d’Haïti; haitański Ayiti, Repiblik Ayiti) – państwo w Ameryce Środkowej, zajmujące część wyspy Haiti na Morzu Karaibskim w archipelagu Wielkich Antyli. Graniczy z Republiką Dominikany. Państwo Haiti zajmuje zachodnią część wyspy Haiti dawniej zwanej Hispaniolą (w innych językach nazwa ta utrzymuje się do dziś), a także kilkadziesiąt mniejszych i większych wysp na Morzu Karaibskim (m.in. Tortuga, Gonâve). Galeria Solange pierwszy rysunek JakZwykleKolorSkóryZły.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek postaci Solange projekty.jpg Solange ID.jpg Solange twarz szkic.jpg Solange skullette.png Stroje Solange jakistamstrój.jpg Meta timeline *'Marzec 2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie Solange i zastrzega grafikę oraz tekst swojego autorstwa związane z Solange. 'Sardynka' Ànghela Aielli - 16 letnia roślinna potworzyca pochodząca z Sardynii, miłośniczka gier towarzyskich - w szczególności rzutek oraz bilarda. Dziewczyna ma amputowaną rękę, przez co nierzadko odnosi niemiłe wrażenie że robi za błazna w grupie, nie zmienił tego nawet fakt uczęszczania do tak tolerancyjnej szkoły jak Straszyceum. Nie czuje się dobrze ze swoją mechaniczną kończyną. Osobowość Wygląd Anghela jest niską dziewczyną o pełnych kształtach, jej skóra ma barwę porcelany pomieszanej z zielenią. Ciało upiorki pokrywają zielone pnącza oraz różowe kwiaty. Jej lewa ręka jest amputowana. Tęczówki Amgheli mają morską barwę zaś włosy brązowo-złoto-czarną. Relacje 'Rodzina' Ojciec Angheli jest barmanem, matka tancerką. 'Dalsza rodzina' W Straszyceum uczy się daleka krewna dziewczyny - Claudie Salcedo. Właściwie prócz słabych więzów krwi nic je nie łączy. 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' Jay, Nyambura, Chiyo, Intira (w kręgle razem grają) 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' Anghela obecnie jest singielką. 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania 'Gry towarzyskie' Bilard Rzutki Zdolności *'Giętkość' - *'Pnącza' - *'Roślinne potrzeby' - Anghela będąc w pewnym stopniu rośliną, posiada specyficzne potrzeby by utrzymać się przy życiu - musi mieć dostęp do słońca, wody i regularnie wyrywać chwasty które obrastają najczęściej nogi dziewczyny. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Mechanicznej kończynie. *Bladej cerze - nie przypomina z wyglądu swojej rasy. *Krótkich, aczkolwiek puszystych włosach okraszonych listkami. Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka' - *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Jej ulubioną gra planszową jest "Chińczyk". Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *From various place names in Italy, such as Aiello del Friuli, Aiello del Sabato and others. They are derived from Latin agellus meaning "little field". *Ojciec Angheli, kiedy córka podrosła, nauczył ją kilku przepisów na koktajle. *Uwielbia smak rumu. *Ręka Angheli musiała zostać amputowana ponieważ straciła w niej czucie po wypadku drogowym. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|150px Potwór roślinny - Grupa stworzeń z gatunku roślin o specyficznych wyglądzie i zachowaniach. Jest to temat dosyć rozległy.Jednym z pierwszych, znanych, roślinnych potworów były "Triffids". Były to wysokie, mięsożerne rośliny w książce Johna Wyndhama Działały instynktownie, niebyły mądre i nie posiadały układu nerwowego.Innym przykładem jest Audrey II z filmu "Sklepik z horrorami". Seymour wyhodował roślinę, zwaną Audrey II, która żywi się ludzką krwią. Później okazuje się, że roślina pochodzi z kosmosu i przybywa na Ziemię, aby ją podbić. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|leftSardynia - (wł. Sardegna, sard. Sardigna) – skalista wyspa, druga pod względem wielkości na Morzu Śródziemnym (po Sycylii). Wraz z pobliskimi wyspami tworzy region administracyjny we Włoszech. Sardynia jest drugą co do wielkości wyspą na Morzu Śródziemnym. Wybrzeża wyspy są najczęściej wysokie i skaliste, z długimi, względnie prostymi odcinkami, wieloma wybitnymi cyplami, kilkoma szerokimi, głębokimi zatokami, wieloma przesmykami i z wieloma mniejszymi wyspami nieopodal wybrzeża. Region dzieli się na osiem prowincji. Galeria Anghela koncpet.jpg Anghela skullette.jpg Ànghela twarz szkice.jpg Meta timeline *'2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci, zastrzega sobie jej nazwę, grafikę związaną z Anghelą oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Lustro' Kagami - Nastoletnia córka Faunów pochodząca z Japonii. Ma greckie korzenie, lecz jej dziadkowie dawno temu przeprowadzili się do kraju kwitnącej wiśni. Uczęszczała do szkoły dla japońskich potworów Yokai, lecz nie czuła się tam dobrze. Głównie dlatego że była jej wypominana rasa. CDN Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka/ksywki' - *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Jej imię jest japońskim słowem mającym wiele znaczeń: Lustro, jasność, życie, dobry a także piękno. Klasyczny potwór Faun - staroitalski bóg płodności, bóg lasów górskich, opiekun pasterzy, darzący płodnością ich stada, nauczyciel uprawy roli. Często występujący w otoczeniu innych bóstw leśnych, utożsamiany z greckim Panem. Początkowo nie charakteryzował się żadnymi specjalnymi cechami, pod wpływami greckimi przyjął cechy Pana - kozie różki i kopytka. Faun występuje w różnych bajkach i baśniach (Opowieści z Narnii, Labirynt fauna). Wśród najbardziej znanych dzieł związanych z faunem jest poemat Stéphane’a Mallarmégo Popołudnie fauna (fr. L'après-midi d'un faune) (1876) oraz kompozycja Claude'a Debussy'ego Preludium do „Popołudnia fauna” (fr. Prélude à l'après-midi d'un faune) (1894). Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left Japonia (jap. 日本 Nihon lub Nippon) – państwo wyspiarskie usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 roku, łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami, a najwyższym szczytem jest wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Z tego powodu prawie połowa ludności zamieszkuje nadmorski pas nizin rozciągający się pomiędzy Tokio a Osaką i Nagoją. Tam też rozwijało się rolnictwo i przemysł. Obszar ten stanowi 13% terytorium kraju. Galeria Kagami.jpg Kagami Skullette.jpg Kagami ID.jpg Meta timeline *'2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie Kagami. Zastrzega tekst związany z postacią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Deszcz No masz, znowu jakieś opady atmosferyczne' Nyambura - Córka "Rain Bird" pochodząca z Paragwaju. Dobrze zbudowana i wysoka, o urodzie typowej dla rdzennych amerykanów. We włosach ma łapacz snów. Interesuje się wyrabianiem z gliny. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania 'Garncarstwo' 'Malarstwo' 'Lekkoatletyka' Zdolności *'??' - Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka/ksywki' - *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Jej imię pochodzi od słowa z plemienia Kikuyu "mbura" oznaczającego "deszcz". To także imię jednej z dziewięciu córek Mumbi w jednej z legend Kikuyu. Klasyczny potwór The Rain Bird - (Ptak deszczu) W legendach rdzennych amerykanów był ptakiem który przynosił deszcz naprawdę,serio?. Ptak deszczu jest często widziany jako motyw zdobniczy w garncarstwie. Ta nazwa została także wykorzystana przez pewną firmę by nazwać swój produkt - zraszacz ogrodowy ja tylko tłumaczę tekst z wikipedii xD Ptak deszczu jest wśród rdzennych amerykanów także znany jako dawca życia, (ponieważ descz jest kojarzony właśnie z zyciem). Przynosił go roślinom a tym samym zapewniając im wzrost, co dawało ludziom oraz zwierzętom na które polowali pożywienie i wodę. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|290pxParagwaj, Republika Paragwaju (hiszp. Paraguay, República del Paraguay, guarani Paraguái, Tetã Paraguái) – państwo śródlądowe położone w Ameryce Południowej. Na północy graniczy z Boliwią, na wschodzie z Brazylią, na południu i zachodzie z Argentyną. Najwyżej położony punkt na terytorium Paragwaju to Cerro Peró – 842 m n.p.m. Paragwaj leży w strefie klimatu zwrotnikowego. Istnieje jednak dość wyraźna różnica między klimatem zachodnich suchych lasów zwanych Chaco a wschodnim Paragwajem. Charakter kontynentalny klimatu rośnie ku zachodowi, a rejon Chaco należy do najgorętszych regionów kontynentu południowoamerykańskiego Średnia temperatura w Chaco w miesiącach letnich (X-III) waha się tu ok. 20 °C, a miesiącach zimowych (IV-XI) – spada do 19 °C. Zimą napływają tu czasami gorące masy powietrza równikowego, podnosząc temperaturę do 35 °C, noce natomiast są na ogół chłodne i temperatura spada często do 0 °C. We wschodnim Paragwaju średnie temperatury miesięcy letnich wahają się ok. 27 °C, zimowych – od 15 do 21 °C; niekiedy temperatura spada na kilka godzin do 8 °C, a nocą zdarzają się przymrozki. Galeria Nyambura skullette.jpg Nyambura ID.jpg Nyambura szkic twarzy.jpg Meta timeline *'2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie Nyambury. Zastrzega tekst związany z postacią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Nieosiągalny' Durga Kemuriheya - Enenra w wieku nastoletnim, pochodząca z Nepalu. Nie zna swoich rodziców lecz byli oni Japończykami. Będąc na wakacjach, oddali Durgę do "Okna życia". Większość życia Durgi to tułaczka po różnych rodzinach zastępczych. Osobowość *Ma brzydko mówiąc wywalone na to czego nie lubi. *Mało odpowiedzialna osoba. *Pojawia się i znika Jak ogon królika *Szybka osoba. *Precyzyjna osoba. Wygląd Trudno określić stały wygląd Durgi, ponieważ ciało postaci stworzone jest z dymu. Potrafi przybierać różnorakie rysy twarzy, aparycję oczu czy ust, a czasem nawet formę przedmiotu, zwierzęcia. Jedno jednak się nie zmienia. Kończyny Durgi zawsze pozostają mocno przeźroczyste, niby rozwiane. Najczęściej przybiera formę wysokiej, młodej osoby odzianej w dymną szatę. Relacje 'Rodzina' Durga nie zna swoich rodziców. Nie wie nawet jakie były okoliczności w których pojawiła się na świecie. We wczesnym dzieciństwie trafiła do ośrodka opiekuńczego który z powodu liczby lat niedawno opuściła. Często uciekała. Obecnie przebywa w dormitorium Straszyceum, szukając czegoś do wynajęcia. Rodzice Durgi nie byli odpowiedzialnymi osobami. Rozpieszczeni nastolatkowie z bogatych domów, nie mieli najmniejszej ochoty zajmować się dzieckiem. Co gorsza, nawet ich krewni nie próbowali odwieść ich od pomysłu oddania Durgi do domu dziecka. 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'Zmiana formy' - Durga jest w stanie przybrać formę dowolnej postaci bądź przedmiotu, lecz będzie ono stworzone z dymu. *'Rozpłynięcie' - Durga ma możliwość natychmiastowego "rozpłynięcia" w powietrzu i ponownego pojawienia się kilka metrów dalej. *'Lewitacja' - Durga zawsze unosi się kilka jeśli nie kilkanaście centymetrów nad ziemią. Po czym rozpoznać? *Posiada ciało stworzone z dymu. *Nie ma brwi. Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywki' - *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - "Znikam stąd" *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Imię postaci oznacza "nieosiągalny" w Sanskrycie. Durga is a Hindu warrior goddess, the fierce, twelve-armed, three-eyed form of the wife of Shiva. She is considered an incarnation of Parvati. *Nazwisko postaci jest zlepką dwóch słów z j. japońskiego "Kemuri" (dym) i "Heya" (pomieszczenie). *Durga nie posiada zarówno układu krwionośnego, pokarmowego jak i kostnego. *Yokai nie identyfikuje się z konkretną płcią. Klasyczny potwór thumb|leftEnenra (煙々羅, Enenra) - to Yokai które stworzone jest z dymu. Mieszka na ogół w ogniskach a wyłaniając się przybiera ludzką formę. Według legend Enenra może być zauwazona jedynie przez kogoś z czystym sercem. Człon 羅 w nazwie Enenry, jest bliskoznaczne do lekkiej tkaniny. Enenra jest także popularnym motywem w popkulturze przykładowo - w grze wideo Mortal Kombat z 2011 roku okazuje się, że postać Smoke (która po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w grze od prawie dwóch dekad) to Enenra. W anime "Król szamanów" jedna z postaci Sharona, używa ducha nazywanego Enra Enra którego moce przypominają zdolności Enenry. W anime Pokémon, stworzenia nazwane Gastly oraz Haunter są bazowane na Enenrze. W "Forbidden Scrollery", serii mangi, która jest częścią uniwersum Touhou Project, Enenra zostaje wprowadzona do świata opowieści, gdzie trafia do różnych domów, tworząc fałszywy dym, ostatecznie doprowadzając Reimu i Marisę do eksterminacji. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|280pxNepal – demokratyczna republika federalna w Azji Południowej, w środkowej części Himalajów, granicząca na północy z Chinami i na południu, wschodzie i zachodzie z Indiami; bez dostępu do morza. Ponad 80% powierzchni kraju pokrywają góry o średniej wysokości ok. 6000 m n.p.m. W północnej części panuje klimat górski, a w południowej zwrotnikowy monsunowy. Południową część kraju zajmują wyżyny i tereny pagórkowate pokryte dżunglą oraz północny skraj Niziny Hindustańskiej (tzw. Teraj). Na północy rozciąga się główny łańcuch Himalajów (Himalaje Wysokie) z najwyższym szczytem świata, Czomolungmą (Mount Everest) – 8848 m n.p.m. oraz siedmioma innymi ośmiotysięcznikami. W środkowej części kraju leżą Himalaje Małe o średniej wysokości 2400–4300 m n.p.m. z licznymi kotlinami (Dolina Katmandu jest wśród nich największa). W północno-wschodnim rejonie kraju leży wysokogórski Park Narodowy Sagarmatha, zaś wokół masywu Annapurny utworzono Obszar Chroniony Annapurny. Większość rzek Nepalu płynie z północy na południe i wpada do Gangesu. Trzy główne rzeki to: Karnali, Kosi i Narayani. Galeria NieWiemKto szkic.jpg Durga ID.jpg Durga skullette.png Meta timeline *'11.12.18' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci i zastrzega grafikę związaną z nią. *'15.12.18' - Zostaje ujawnione imię postaci. Rochi zastrzega sobie Durga Kemuriheya. 'Tysiąc światów' Chiyo Tsukada - córka Gyokuto pochodząca z kraju kwitnącej wiśni. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka/ksywki' - *'Ulubione powiedzonko/powiedzonka' - *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *From Japanese 千 (chi) meaning "thousand" combined with 代 (yo) meaning "generation" or 世 (yo) meaning "world". Other kanji combinations are possible. *From Japanese 佃 (tsukuda) meaning "cultivated rice field" (to odnośnie robienia przez królika ciastek ryżowych). Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|300pxGyokuto - (玉兎 or ぎょくと, Gyokuto) to stworzenie z japońskiego folkloru. Mówi się że czarne kropki widziane na księżycu podczas pełnii sątworzone przez królika który żyje na księzycu. W Japonii, królik ten przedstawiany jest podczas trzymania drewnianego młotka, którego używa do tworzenia mochi (ryżowych ciastek) zwykłych lub w zaprawie. Młotek i moździerz są również widoczne jako ciemne plamy na Księżycu. Wedlug chińskich wierzeń, królik ten nie tworzy mochi, ale zamiast tego miesza lekarstwo wiecznej młodości. Mit o króliku na księżycu jest bardzo stary. Najwcześniejsza, znana wersja pochodzi z "Jātaka tales", IV wieku z kolekcji buddyjskich legend napisanych w Sanskrycie. Legenda została więc najprawdopodobniej przyniesiona do chin z Indii wraz z buddyzmem i zmieszała się z lokalnym folklorem. Do Japonii przybyła w XVI wieku z Chin. Japońska wersja Sanskryckiej bajki występuje w "Konjaku monogatarishū". Lis, Małpa oraz Królik podróżowali w górach, kiedy ich droga zetknęła się z starym człowiekiem. Starzec upadł z wyczerpania, próbując przekroczyć góry. Trzy zwierzęta poczuły współczucie dla starca i postanowiły mu pomóc. Małpa zebrała owoce oraz orzechy z drzew, lis złowił ryby z pobliskiej rzeki i nakarmiły nimi staruszka. Jednak królik, choć bardzo się starał, nie mógł zebrać niczego wartościowego, by ofiarować staruszkowi. Niechchąc być bezużytecznym, królik poprosił lisa i małpę o pomoc w budowie ognia. Gdy ogień został zbudowany, królik skoczył w płomienie, aby jego własne ciało mogło zostać ugotowane i zjedzone przez starca. Kiedy starzec zobaczył akt współczucia królika, objawił swoją prawdziwą formę jako Taishakuten, jeden z panów Nieba. Taishakuten podniósł królika i umieścił go na księżycu, aby wszystkie przyszłe pokolenia mogły być poruszone aktem królika. Powodem, dla którego czasami trudno jest dostrzec królika na księżycu, jest dym, który wciąż unosi się z ciała królika, maskując nieco jego formę. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left Japonia (jap. 日本 Nihon lub Nippon) – państwo wyspiarskie usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 roku, łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami, a najwyższym szczytem jest wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Z tego powodu prawie połowa ludności zamieszkuje nadmorski pas nizin rozciągający się pomiędzy Tokio a Osaką i Nagoją. Tam też rozwijało się rolnictwo i przemysł. Obszar ten stanowi 13% terytorium kraju. Galeria Chiyo strój.jpg Chiyo twarz.jpg Chiyo skullette.png Chiyo ID.jpg Meta timeline *'2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie Chiyo Tsukada, zastrzega sobie tą nazwę oraz grafikę i tekst swojego autorsywa związane z postacią. 'Siedem mórz' Nanami Miyamoto - Rokurokubi pochodząca z Japonii. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka/ksywki' - *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *From Japanese 七 (nana) meaning "seven" and 海 (mi) meaning "sea". It can also come from 菜 (na) meaning "vegetables, greens" duplicated and 美 (mi) meaning "beautiful". Other kanji combinations are also possible. *Nazwisko pochodzi z japońskiego 宮 (miya) oznaczającego "światynia, sanktuarium, palac" oraz 本 (moto) które oznacza "baza, korzenie". Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|300pxRokurokubi - Jest jednym ze stworzeń pochodzących z japońskiego folkloru. Często pojawiają się w klasycznym kaidanie i esejach, i są przedmiotem przedstawień yōkai, ale mówi się że równie sobrze mogą być stworzone przez człowieka jako powód do opowiadania nadprzyrodzonych historii. Opowieści o tematyce „kiedy ludzie śpią, ich szyje się rozciągną” zaczęły pojawiać się w okresie Edo, a potem w literaturze takiej jak "Buya Zokuda" , "Kanden Kōhitsu" "Yasō Kidan" , etc. Przedstawienie rokurokubi pochodzi z legend które mówią jakoby rokurokubi (nukekubi) miałyby mieć "duchowy przedmiot" przypominający sznurek który łączy głowę z torsem. Rokorokubi, są czasami interpretowane również jako typ "ektoplazmy". Istnieje wiele spekulacji na temat pochodzenia Rokorokubi oraz wiele legend i historii związanych z tymi stworzeniami, przykładowo w „Kasshi Yawa” znajduje się następująca opowieść. Pewna służąca była podejrzewana o posiadanie dziwnych mocy, a kiedy jej mistrz poszedł sprawdzić te pogłoski podczas kiedy spała, coś jakby para stopniowo podniosła się z jej piersi, a kiedy stało się dość grube, jej głowa zniknęła, szyja podniosła się i rozciągnęła. Może dlatego, że głowa zauważyła obecność swojego zaskoczonego mistrza, kiedy służąca odwróciła się w łóżku, jej szyja powróciła do normy. Mimo tego że służąca sama była przerazona i miała bladą ze strachu twarz, jej pan zwolnił ją. Jakiejkolwiek pracy by się nie podjęła, z powodu swojej "przypadłości" prędzej czy później zostawała zwolniona. Z kolei w "Rekkoku Kaidan Kikigaki Zōshi" które zostało napisane przez popularnego pisarza Jippensha Ikku we wczesnej epoce Edo, Rokurokubi są przedstawiane jako istoty pochodzące z ludzkiej karmy. Bohaterowie powiesci - Mnich pochodzący z Enshū imieniem Kaishin oraz kobieta imieniem Oyotsu podróżowali. Kiedy kobieta upadła z powodu choroby, mnich zabił kobietę by przywłaszczyć sobie jej pieniądze. Potem, kiedy Kaishin powrócił do świeckiego życia, on i pewna dziewczyna z gospody, w której przebywał, zasnęli w jednym łóżku. W pewnej chwili szyja dziewczyny rozciągnęła się, a jej twarz zamieniła się w twarz Oyotsu która powiedziała mu o swojej urazie. Kaishin zaczął żałowałać przeszłości i powiedział o wszystkim ojcu dziewczyny. Kiedy to zrobił, ojciec powiedział, że w przeszłości również zabił kobietę i ukradł jej pieniądze, oraz że użył pieniędzy, aby założyć tę gospodę, a dziewczyna, która urodziła się później, jego córka, z powodu karmy, naturalnie stała się rokurokubi. Kaishin znowu wstąpił do klasztoru i wybudował grobowiec dla Oyotsu, które nazywane jest "Kopcem Rokurokubi", opowiadając napotkanym ludziom historię kobiety. To kolejna z historii gdzie rokurokubi nie jest przedstawiane jako yōkai, ale coś powiązanego z duchowością ludzi, a esej z okresu Edo „Kanden Kōhitsu” Ban Kōkei podał przykład historii, w której pewna gejsza Shin Yoshiwara rozciągnęła szyję podczas snu, twierdząc, że jest to stan ciała, w którym jej "serce się rozluźniło, a szyja rozciągała". Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left Japonia (jap. 日本 Nihon lub Nippon) – państwo wyspiarskie usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 roku, łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami, a najwyższym szczytem jest wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Z tego powodu prawie połowa ludności zamieszkuje nadmorski pas nizin rozciągający się pomiędzy Tokio a Osaką i Nagoją. Tam też rozwijało się rolnictwo i przemysł. Obszar ten stanowi 13% terytorium kraju. Galeria Nanami szkic.jpg Nanami skullette.png Nanami ID.jpg NanamiSzkiceł.jpg Meta timeline *'2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie Nanami Miyamoto, zastrzega sobie tą nazwę oraz grafikę i tekst swojego autorst7wa związane z postacią. 'Brzęczenie jadeitu What?' Rei Koizumi - yokai - Furutsubaki-No-Rei, pochodząca z Japonii. Mając dość ciągłego siedzenia obok swojego drzewka Tsubaki, Rei wyruszyła w podróż po kraju kwitnącej wiśnii która umożliwiła jej poznanie wielu osób oraz Straszyceum. Dziennik Rei prowadzony podczas tych wypraw jest chętnie czytanym blogiem Inspiracja Mei z OV Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania 'Dziennikarstwo i fotografia' 'Florystyka' 'Herbaty i napoje ziołowe' Zdolności *'Długowieczność' - *'Iluzje' - *'"Płatki"' - Rei roztacza wokół siebie płatwki kwiatów które świetnie sprawdzają się jako zasłona lub podczas odwrócenia czyjejś uwagi. Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywki' - R.I. (pierwsza litera imienia, ostatnia litera nazwiska -podpis pod dziennikiem), Różyczka. *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *From Japanese 鈴 (rei) meaning "bell", 麗 (rei) meaning "beautiful, lovely" or 玲 (rei) meaning "the tinkling of jade". This name can also be formed by other kanji with the same pronunciation. *Nazwisko pochodzi z Japońskiego 小 (ko) oznaczającego "mały" oraz 泉 (izumi) które oznacza "wiosna, fontanna". *Imię postaci zostało nadane na cześć Rei Hino/Sailor Mars z anime "Sailor Moon" Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|300pxFurutsubaki-No-Rei - (古椿の霊 or ふるつばきのれい, Furutsubaki-No-Rei) - W japońskim folklorze prawie wszystko, po osiągnięciu pewnego, zasłużonego wieku może rozwinąć w sobie duszę stając się Yokai. Kiedy drzewo Tsubaki (Camellia japonica lub Róża zimy) osiaga starość, jego duch zyskuje możliwość oddzielenia się od drzewa by wraz z dziwnymi i tajemniczymi mocami oczarowywać i nabierać ludzi. Tsubaki jest wiecznie zielonym drzewem z pewną szczególną przypadłością - otóż drzewo to nie gubi kwiatów listek po listku lecz zrzuca cały kwiat naraz, wobec czego w Japonii od dawna jest kojarzone ze śmiercią i obcością. Istnieje wiele legend związanych z Furutsubaki-No-Rei, przykładowo: Dawno temu w prefekturze Yamagata, dwóch kupców szło górską drogą, mijając drzewo tsubaki. Nagle pojawiła się piękna młoda kobieta znikąd na drodze obok jednego z nich. Dmuchnęła na niego a kupiec natychmiast przemienił się w pszczołę. Kobieta zniknęła w drzewie Tsubaki zaś pszczoła podążyła za nią i usiadła na kwiecie. Woń drzewa przeistoczyła się w truciznę, kiedy tylko pszczoła poczuła zapach, upadła na ziemię martwa a wraz z owadem upadł kwiat na którym chwilę temu siedziała. Drugi kupiec podniósł zarówno pszczołę, jak i kwiat i pobiegł do pobliskiej świątyni, aby uratować przyjaciela. Kapłan odmawiał modlitwy i czytał sutry nad pszczołą, ale nie przywrócił pszczoły ani do życia ani do jej dawnej ludzkiej postaci. Kilka dni później, kupiec pogrzebał pszczołę oraz kwiat w jednym grobie. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left Japonia (jap. 日本 Nihon lub Nippon) – państwo wyspiarskie usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 roku, łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami, a najwyższym szczytem jest wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Z tego powodu prawie połowa ludności zamieszkuje nadmorski pas nizin rozciągający się pomiędzy Tokio a Osaką i Nagoją. Tam też rozwijało się rolnictwo i przemysł. Obszar ten stanowi 13% terytorium kraju. Galeria Rei twarz.jpg Rei skullette.png Rei ID.jpg Meta timeline *'2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie Rei Koizumi, zastrzega sobie tą nazwę oraz grafikę i tekst swojego autorsywa związane z postacią. 'Cień ducha' Gadise Opeyemi - Jest to kotołaczka z Sudanu. by uratować ją, jej przyjaciel/przyjaciółka (duch) opętał/a ją a więc tak jakby mamy dwa w jednym, nie można tego odkręcić więc w sumie biedna ta kotołaczka ma 29 lat, nie uczy się więc w MH. Nacodzień przesiaduje w rodzinnym kraju lecz ostatnio mieszka sobie u kolegów w Salem (koledzy z uczelni, też stypendyści wynajmują razem mieszkanie), jest stypendystką. To początkująca klimatolog. Tiaa....Mei i wszelkimi sposobami ukrywa to co stało się kilka lat temu wyżej napisane. Osobowość Wygląd Gadise jest młodą kotołaczką o karnacji barwy ciemnej czekolady, jej twarz ma afrykańskie rysy - cechują ją również pełne usta i pulchny, koci nos. Włosy kobiety mają czarną barwę, są pofalowane njczyn makaron z zupek "chinek" i skęgają jej ud. Z kości ogonowej Gadise wyrasta koci ogon a na głowie ma unieszczone dwoje kocich uszu. Tęczówki kobiety są złoto-brązowe zaś brwi czarne. W niektórych miejscach na ciele kobieta posiada ciemne pręgi. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Po czym ją rozpoznać?/ Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka' - *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Jej imię jest żeńską wersją imienia Gadisa które oznacza "cień". Biografia skrócona Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|290pxKotołak - fikcyjny gatunek. Wiele osób mylnie uważa, że stworzony jest na wzór wilkołaka. Tak naprawdę to sama nazwa człowieka-wilka została zapożyczona. Jedną z wcześniejszych form potwora była egipska bogini Bastet. Kotołak to także człowiek, który może przemienić się w ogromnego kota. Wtedy staje się niebezpieczną bestią,lecz nie poluje na ludzi, tylko na drobniejsze zwierzęta. Groźny staje się, gdy ktoś go zaatakuje. Istnieje także jego drugie wyobrażenie, jako hybrydę człowieka i tygrysa. Owłosionego, z długim ogonem i ostrymi pazurami, charakteryzującego się zwinnością zwierzęcia oraz umysłem człowieka. Ten motyw był często wykorzystywany w komiksach, np. Catwoman, Tigra lub Cheetah, a nawet Catman.Kotołaki nie są aż tak popularne jak wilkołaki. Jednakże powstał o nich film, mianowicie Ludzie-koty (ang. Cat People). Opowiada historie młodej kobiety, która wierzy, że należy do rasy ludzi, mogących się zmieniać w koty. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|leftSudan, oficjalnie Republika Sudanu '– państwo, położone w północno-wschodniej części Afryki nad Morzem Czerwonym. Do 9 lipca 2011 był największym państwem w Afryce. Po secesji południowej części spadł na trzecie miejsce, ustępując miejsca Algierii i Demokratycznej Republice Konga. Pierwsi ludzie zamieszkiwali współczesny Sudan w IV-V tysiącleciu p.n.e. W starożytnośći na obszarze Sudanu północnego funkcjonował kraj Kusz, który był celem ataków ludów koczowników z Sudanu południowego oraz Egiptu. Galeria Gadise ID.jpg Gadise szkic twarzy.jpg Gadise skullette.png Meta timeline *'03.04.19 - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega sobie Gadisę Opeyemi, tekst związany z postacią i grafikę swojego autorstwa. Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija